remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Friends to the End
'Friends to the End '''is a song from ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie. It is a one-time song sung by Puggsy and Frankie DaFlea, and is also played in the finale. It is aimed at Tom and Jerry. Lyrics PUGGSY: Mmmm... We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! PUGGSY & FRANKIE: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries FRANKIE: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies PUGGSY: True, the sun may turn to rain FRANKIE: We don't mind a drop of rain PUGGSY: But you won't hear us complain FRANKIE: Doesn't help to stop the rain PUGGSY: What's to gain if we complain? FRANKIE: Causes lots of stress and strain PUGGSY & FRANKIE: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? PUGGSY: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? PUGGSY & FRANKIE: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend: The greatest gift in life's a friend PUGGSY: Take it, Frankie! FRANKIE: Pays a daily dividend PUGGSY & FRANKIE: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end PUGGSY: Come on, one more time! PUGGSY & FRANKIE: The greatest gift in life's a friend FRANKIE: Take it, Puggs! PUGGSY: Pays a daily dividend FRANKIE: Uh huh PUGGSY: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end PUGGSY: Hey, come on, guys! You two try! You can do it! Be friends! TOM: All right, I'll give it a shot. Here we go. We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! TOM & JERRY: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries JERRY: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies TOM: True, the sun may turn to rain JERRY: We don't mind a drop of rain TOM: But you won't hear us complain JERRY: Doesn't help to stop the rain TOM: What's to gain if we complain? JERRY: Causes lots of stress and strain TOM & JERRY: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? ALL: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? TOM & JERRY: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend TOM & JERRY: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end PUGGSY: Again, again! TOM: Take it home! ALL: The greatest gift in life's a friend TOM & JERRY: Pays a daily dividend ALL: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end Trivia *One of the scores in this film sound similar to the song. Category:Songs